Moments and Memories
by Catniss68
Summary: Cato and Katniss love stroy, after Cato Kills peeta Katniss is devestated. Then as cato is preparing her murder a big announcment is made Changing Catos and Katniss's perspective on things Kept to character as much as possible! PLEASE READ XXX
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo I am writing this FF because I totally ship Katniss and Cato!**

**I am a major HG fan and I will do these characters all the justice possible. **

**They will stay true…..except for the fact that they will be In 3 eventually :P**

**I don't own HG or any characters AND I WILL NOT BE KINKY …..** yet

**Katniss POV**

I wanted to scream, cry and kill Cato all at the same time. Peeta was depending on me entirely at this point in time. I could barely cope. Cato's arm was locked tight around Peeta's neck, his muscles pulsing, whilst Peeta began to lose consciousness.

My bow and arrow loaded pointed directly for Cato's jugular. "He's gone no matter what; there is no possible way lover boy is going home tonight!" Cato taunted whilst he tightened his arm around Peeta's neck "Kat." Peeta whimpered lightly all hope in his eyes gone.

"No" I whispered at Peeta and then yelled at Cato "NO!" tears welling up in my eyes. The mutts growing louder, Cato's grip tightening, My palms sweating. "It's too late fire girl, its just me and you, hasn't it always been." There is something troubling about the look in Cato's eyes, its frightening and enraged but at the same time melancholy. All my sense of reason and control became clouded by chaos and all I wanted to do was run away…. But I can't.

Before I can sort through my messy head, Peeta crashes down in front of me, limp and swollen. "PEETA!" I fall to my knees and forget about everything all there is now in my mind is Peeta and I. I gather his lifeless body in my shaking arms and hold him close "please Peeta….don't leave me here alone please!" Tears streaming down my face. I was in no way capable of bringing him back, only then did I realize how much I needed him, the sweet boy with the bread, I needed him…but he was gone. "I'm still here" I turned around to see Cato's gleaming teeth right in front of me before the back end of his sword collided with my head. Then everything went black.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I had passed out. I only knew it was enough to have Cato get rid of all the mutts, and drag me from the top of the cornucopia to its mouth on the ground. My head felt like it weighed a hundred times heavier, as I tried to lift it slowly not wanting to make any eminent movement, for now Cato was preoccupied and I wanted to keep him that way until my concussion became bearable. I could only just make out his backside a hundred metres or so away, he was rummaging through my pack, the orange colour was distinctive. I wondered what he was looking for and only hoped he would come across the night lock berries. "I no your awake Katniss!" He yelled over to me tauntingly.

I didn't know what to do. Right. Think Katniss, look for the closest weapon. There was nothing, don't give up I told myself; he began walking over to me. I picked myself up from the ground slightly and began to crawl backwards away from him. "Sure, crawl away if you like, it aint gonna help you." He was too close for comfort now as I bumped into the cornucopia, he was carrying my rope in his hands. He grabbed my hair viciously and began to drag me along the ground whilst I thrashed around screaming. "CATO! GET OFF!" My hands reached up to his and began scratching and hitting his away, but it was no use he was too strong. "Please" I had resorted to pleading hysterically, before I eventually just shut up and gave in, I was too emotionally exhausted.

The destination of the drag was the large lake about 700 metres from the cornucopia. The minute Cato let go of my hair I began to run away quickly. He caught up. "You don't just give up do you Fire girl!" He said aggressively picking me up and practically throwing me back down again. "GAAH" I growled at him, which made him chuckle. Once again he was too close for my likings, with the rope. "Well I was going to see if you would behave yourself, but clearly not! So now I have to tie you up taking up precious time, Time I could spend Home in my district!" he said aggressively looping the rope around my hands moving on to my feet. "what are you going to do to me" I said softly and gulped hard, I could only imagine….god I hoped prim wasn't watching.

"hmmm I'm not really sure yet, hey I kept my promise…. Always said I would be the one to finish you off, I have to give the capitol a good show…right?" he waited for me to answer and finished tying of my feet, I wiggled around like a worm. "Wrong I don't think they will be very happy with you." I said through gritted teeth, Cato looked amused and came right to my face. "And why not?" he said with a sadistic smile curved into his lips. "You killed the star crossed lovers" I said mockingly. "And for that the Capitol should be thankful!" He smirked and then rolled me onto my back awkwardly so it was hard to pick myself up. He laughed at my struggles and went over to his large pack which was propped up against a large rock. He scanned over what looked to be a selection of small knives and then picked one with a particularly cruel edge to it. "I guess I should probably get started, wouldn't want the Capitol to get bored" I wiggled around in protest as he came towards me with the Knife. "Cato! Please don't" I whimpered. "Don't really have a choice, do I ….. I mean this is all I'm really meant for….killing, it just so happens I'm good at it." He knelt down beside me and propped my head up against his knees. I began to cry as the realization sunk in, I was going to die, not quickly and as painless as possible, but slowly and as torturously painful as Cato was capable of.

"I think I'm going to start with your hair and then work my way down, there is just something about that bloody braid I can't stand!" I couldn't understand but for some reason it felt like he was procrastinating my death, why bother with my hair if I'm going to die anyway. "Cant you just get on with the painful part!" my tears had stopped flowing as heavily and now I was merely frightened. "Maybe I don't want to!" He hissed. "Maybe you should just get it over with, so my sister isn't traumatized!" I was quieter now. "Always thinking of her aren't you fire girl." His voice was softer as well. "How can I not" I looked down.

Things stayed silent for a little while. He was thinking about something, I didn't know what. "Katniss, Im sorry but I have to do this." His voice was confident and strong again; he looked up into the sky. "Prim. Look away" He said, that was a shock but I would have done the same thing.

I felt the cold blade of his knife touch the corner of my mouth; I shut my eyes tight and braced myself when I heard the loud boom of speakers hit the arena!

**CHAPTER 1 done,,, hope you enjoyed and I hope someone actually read my story please please review and what not! Like I said im trying to keep them in character so don't expect an intense undying love fore each other ….. just yet ;) **

**Xx 3 lots of love **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok this isn't a chapter but an authors note…..**

**I am pleasantly surprised with the feedback my story has received and I am going to continue it I have some great ideas involving a longer games period and even maybe a certain blonde baker making a re appearance ;)**

**I just thought it would be fair if I let you know my predicament so that you wouldn't be mad at me if I don't update. **

**I attend a school for Performing arts and after school I dance until late most nights a week, there is a very small window of opportunity for me to write**

**My aim is to have a chapter up a week maybe even two depending on how busy I am :D**

**Just wanted to let you all know so you wouldn't give up on my story :D**

**K thanks **

**S xx**


	3. Games

**HEEEY ok so here is chapter 2 with my big amazing twist coming up**

**Im going to procrastinate because im nervous you guys wont like it :/ But like I said I need to keep my characters to character and this to me seems like the only way I can do it**

**I personally don't believe if I made Cato and Katniss at this point in my story win and go home that they would stay in touch… I needd to create a sort of scenario which forces them to get to know each other a bit more!**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY! Xx ** im nervous ….OH WELL

**Katniss POV**

Cato's knife on my face slightly relaxed as he looked around confused… as I looked around confused.

"Attention Remaining tributes, Katniss Everdeen District 12, Cato Stromhold District 2 we, Due to an incredible amount of enthusiasm and heart ache to the recent events in this years 74th annual Hunger games. We have decided to prolong your experiences in the Arena." I changed my attention to Cato he was clearly thinking this over. He wasn't nearly home; I still stood some sort of chance of living all depending on what Claudius templesmith announced next. "Also Due to the terrible Fast rate spread of depression throughout the Capitol after the death of Peeta Mellark, we decided to reincarnate him, if you take it that way, using the advanced technologies in the Capitol we have managed to save his life."

I was in shock, what was going on, were they dropping Peeta back into the arena just so that he could die again with me, because I really don't think either of us stand a chance against Cato especially since I had no idea where my bow was. Cato looked just as confused as I was. "Judging from your expressions I should go on. You will be taken into the hovercrafts and given an hour and a half to re-strategize with your mentors, healed and returned to the arena."

"Oh and one final thing, the winning circumstances have changed, depending on what you chose to do with them." I was looking at Cato when his gaze met mine, I had so many questions. "You can keep your plans of being the last man standing or….. two of you may return home, being such that those two are male and female, in other words Katniss is now a prize you can chose to kill off." The tone in Claudius's voice had changed and began to sicken me, I did not want to be referred to as a prize, I was no ones god damn prize! And besides as if Cato would keep me alive once we re entered the arena, things would end up exactly the same and the Capitol would be a laughing stock!

"All questions will be answered on the hovercraft. Good luck and May the odds be ever in your Favour."

Cato threw his knife down on the ground angrily, he had processed everything. "This Is Bullshit!" He started pacing back and forth. "I was nearly home" I heard him say quietly, as he slumped down to the ground. I worked up the courage to speak. "Can you untie me Cato" I looked straight into his eyes, I think he was tearing up…. No that's impossible Cato doesn't have emotions. "Sure" he said weakly, he half crawled over to me and cut the ropes around my ankles and wrists. I rub my wrists, they hurt and stand myself up and walk towards the cornucopia. I don't even pay attention to what Cato is doing.

As I'm walking I have time to think things over, I'm not dead…yet, Peeta isn't dead either which makes me happy…..but distressed at the thought of him being put in danger again. Cato was upset, I didn't know why and didn't want to….the less I knew about him the easier things would be back in the arena. Claudius referred to me as a prize, I didn't understand that at all, I guess if me and Peeta won he would be happy to have me but why on earth would Cato want to keep me around. Nothing really made sense anymore…not that anything did in the first place.

The hovercraft came into view above my head, Cato was standing next to me now, I didn't feel comfortable having him so close in a casual way… he just tried to kill me!

A ladder dropped down, I placed myself on it as far away from Cato as possible. I strong Electric current hit me and I was frozen, the same happened to him. We were lifted into the Hovercraft, just before a metal wall was closed between us, me and Cato locked eyes one last time and I could have sworn they were filled with concern.

The minute I was alone in my tribute chambers Cinna came in. "Katniss" he came over to me and locked me in an embrace, I began to tear up. "No, dear there is not time for that we need to get you ready." His voice was so comforting, I just nodded.

While I was in the shower Cinna talked to me calmly from the other side of the screen, not about the games but life in the sponsors quarters and how from the start everyone was behind me winning with Peeta. He told me that when Cato finally took Peeta's last breath there was a major upset in the Capitol giving the game makers no other choice but to bring him back from the dead. In the capitol they rarely ever did this, but could if they wanted. "When can I see him?" I asked curiously. "Not until you are back in the arena, the game makers don't believe it would be fair on Cato's Behalf." Cinna said informatively "Oh" I really couldn't care less about what was fair to Cato.

After my shower I was dressed in a new outfit. Sturdy Brown boots, a long sleeve green top, a pair of grey trousers and a black weather proof jacket with a number 12 on the sleeve. "Will the arena be the same?" I looked at Cinna; he was wearing his gold eyeliner as usual. "Yes, Just like the last games you will be sent up through tubes around the cornucopia, there will only be three of you though." I could tell Cinna was being very cautious with everything he said to me. "Ok" I tried to smile.

After Cinna was finished with me he was escorted out of my room, I was left admiring my clean reflection after being dirty for weeks. Haymitch came in next.

"Hey sweetheart well isn't this interesting." Surprisingly he wasn't drunk, as he crossed the room and gave me a hug. "Isn't it just" I couldn't think of anything witty to say, I was exhausted. "Sit." I obeyed him. "What am I supposed to do when I get back in the arena, what angle should I play?" Haymitch had clearly already thought of what he wanted, he replied quickly. "The one you have been playing all along, You just want to get home to your sister, and cant believe you have been caught up in such a mess." I look down. "Well it's the truth, what about Peeta, what's he going to be doing?" Haymitch looked up sadly. "I haven't seen him." That's was strange. "How come? You're his mentor as well!" I was getting worked up. "Believe me I tried, none of us have seen him, the capitol has been running tests with him for the past hours since his retrieval, making sure he is up to everything." I looked down. "It's not right" Haymitch grabbed my hand strongly. "Nothing about this situation is sweetheart."

It was time; a peacekeeper came and escorted me from my room to the underground areas of the arena, a place I never thought I would revisit. I kept my head down as we walked past room after room, places where some kids spent their last moments. I shocked myself with how composed I managed to stay.

I was placed in a room identical to my first, except for the fact that Cinna wasn't with me this time, just a tall broad peacekeeper. I sat on a bench near the tube that would lift me into the arena. I wondered if Peeta was in one of these rooms yet as well.

"Miss Everdeen, Its time" The peacekeeper announced, I stepped into my tube as it sealed shut behind me. My heart began to pump rapidly I was so frightened once again, I didn't know what was going to happen once I reached the top of the chute, would I automatically see Peeta or Cato. How far away would they be and would there be supplies like last time. All questions Haymitch didn't know the answers to.

The platform began to lift. I stood still, inhaling deeply reminding myself to breath. With 3 people these games wouldn't last very long, Katniss your nearly home….Just stay strong! I had to keep reassuring myself.

I was above the ground now, everything was the same, the cornucopia the Forrest the lake and the unknown grasslands that were behind me this time. AT first I couldn't make out who was who. Peeta was on the complete opposite side of the cornucopia to me I could only just make him out because he was shorter than Cato. Cato was placed between the two of us far away close to the lake. The cornucopia was Empty, except for a large sword, a Spear and Bow and Arrow set as well as a large pack.

I wasn't sure what to do, should I be brave and go for the bow or just run. I was conflicted, should I wait for Peeta or get myself out and find him later. The countdown reached 10 seconds. God Katniss Think! I began to get frantic and I could tell the other two were as well

5…4...3...2.1! And then there was a loud cannon and I stood still.


	4. Changes in all!

**Helooo hope your enjoying my story, im really happy with all my feedback about the twist I threw in, considering I was so worried.**

**Here is my new chapter Hope you enjoy it**

**Please Review and im up For advice on where to go with my story aswell :D**

**I don't own the Hunger Games xx Disclaimer **

I think for a moment my heart stopped, it went from pounding like a drum to dead silent, as I inhaled my situation. I couldn't make my legs move, Cato was already of his Podium running towards the cornucopia, Peeta not far behind him…Peeta! That was the thought that got my legs moving.

I leapt from my podium stumbling slightly in the overgrown grass, I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, I needed to get to him, before he got to Cato.

"Peeta! Stop" He payed no attention to my screaming! I had to keep running, I was nearly there now.

Cato had already picked up the sword and Peeta had the spear, they were circling each other viciously. Paying no attention to me I Picked up the bow and arrows as well as the large pack, if I wanted to run now was my chance; I had survived in these games by myself before.

I loaded my bow and watched them for a minute whilst I decided what I was going to do; they were paying no attention to me at all. I finally made my mind up when Peeta's eyes caught mine, they were different. The caring eyes always so filled with love and concern were now masked with a look of Craze and terror. It frightened me!

Cato also looked at me; by judging his expression he saw the change in Peeta as well! Confused and frightened I stumbled backwards and ran in the direction of the woods, I had come to know.

I wasn't sure what was happening behind me, I just kept running, if I kept myself preoccupied with getting away from there I wouldn't have time to think about what was really going on! It would keep my mind of Peeta!

I ran fro hours, until finally my fatigue began to settle in. I knew my way around and found myself at a small pond near where I set the tracker jackers on the Careers. I looked through my large pack. The contents were;

_A sleeping bag_

_Dried fruit_

_2 empty water bottles_

_Iodine _

_Rope_

_A smaller waist bag_

_A knife_

_Plastic sheeting_

_Beef strips._

_A flint_

The contents of the pack would keep me going for a while, but I decided to only use the food in case of an emergency. I needed to hunt. My mind was beginning to sway towards Peeta and Cato, I hadn't heard a Cannon so I assumed they were both still fighting or had gone their separate ways. Even though I wasn't sure what I had seen in Peeta I hoped he was alright.

I examined my sturdy bow and 15 arrows and then decided it was time for me to hunt. I kept my large pack with me, not wanting to leave any trail behind and walked about a kilometre from where I decided would be my camp. I found a large flock of wild groosling and managed to shoot 2 down, before returning to my pond to fill up my water and clean my arrows..

I made a fire using my flint and some dry leaves and branches under the canopy of a tree, it wasn't very dark yet and the foliage would mask most of the smoke caused from cooking my meal. I cooked one Groosling and wrapped the other in my plastic sheeting and then climbed a tree for the night. I strapped myself in and munched on a groosling leg whilst the sun set in the arena.

I didn't even realise I had dozed of when I was woken by the sound of the Panem Anthem; I woke abruptly, nearly flipping out of the tree, thank god for the rope. After the Anthem the seal of Panem flashed across the sky, No deaths in the arena today. Peeta was safe, so with that thought in my mind I let myself drift back of to sleep.

"Oi, Katniss!" It was still dark when I was woken up again. "Katniss, psst" crap I had been found, I couldn't make out who's voice it was. I rolled over slightly and peered down the tree. It was Cato.

"Can you come down, I need to talk to you!" he yelled out sternly, I wasn't sure what to do.

"Maybe you should come up!" I called back down.

"Can we not do this Katniss! I'm being serious" His voice changed, it became softer.

I decided to climb down. So I packed all my things up ready to run if necessary.

Once I hit the ground I distanced myself from Cato by about 2 metres.

"What do you want Cato, another shot at me?" I said aggressively.

"No, I needed to talk to you" He was defensive, and just then I noticed the red piece of clothing around his bicep.

"Injured I see, Peeta did his job" I smile wickedly, probably not my best decision it was Cato after all….oh well.

"Peeta didn't do anything" He retorted! "I mean it was him, but it wasn't!"

"That doesn't make sense Cato" I stepped back at his tone. "Gah I don't need to be explaining things to you, so please try and Be grateful! God" I ran his hand through is hair tensely. I looked down.

"Ok," I said apologetically. "Um well, Peeta Never really seemed so Violent before I guess, I wasn't expecting it." He started unsure how to word things I could tell. " The look in his eye was crazy! Katniss, stop me if I'm wrong but he never seemed the type of kid to get so bloodthirsty" He looked down. "I freaked out a little, the look in his eyes reminded me of the look in the Mutts eyes."

It took a minute for everything to sink in, I understood what Cato was Suggesting. He believed that the Capitol had done something to Peeta. Maybe it wasn't even Peeta, maybe the real him was lying in a ditch somewhere. I must have been gazing of.

"Katniss, do you understand what I'm saying" He stepped closer. "Yes" was all I managed to say.

We stood there for a minute or two I wasn't really sure. "Umm Cato why are you telling me this?" I tucked my hands in my pockets. "Well they said there could be two victors from different district, and you have Prim and everything at home…..so Yeh" He tucked his hands in his pockets as well and kicked the dirt. He was implying that he would let me go home if it was down to us. He was implying that he would kill Peeta again….. which I wasn't to sure how I felt about ….if Peeta wasn't really Peeta.

"Oh ok" I kept my gaze down. Cato straightened up realising how vulnerable he looked. "Ok right well then we should go and find Peeta" God he was implying things would happen quickly.

I wasn't sure how I felt. What if Peeta was still the same to me, what if he was just thirsty on revenge against Cato? That was another possibility, but then why didn't he talk to me at the cornucopia, run to me like I know the real Peeta would have. The only thing that was clear to me at the moment was that there was a change in Cato, a new attitude I was willing to, as stupid as the decision was too accept.

**HOPE U ENJOYED IT**

REVIEW PLEASE! Xx 3 sozzles to keep u guys on the edge of your seats!


	5. Peeta?

**HELOOO I need to press an issue my dears**

**WHY U NO REVIEW, like seriously how am I supposed to know if you like my story if you don't review!**

**Some more twists coming your way btw's it's a really action packed chapter! Well for me it is! **

**I did my best writing the sequences at the end**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

REVIEW!  
REVIEW  
REVIEW… please

We walked until morning; we didn't really talk, just walked. I saw the sunrise just as I had seen it set and a warm breeze set over the arena, hinting it would be a hot day. As we walked I dug into my pack and pulled out some of the cooked groosling.

"Hungry" I asked Cato offering him a leg. "Yeh, thanks" He took it and smiled, I smiled to. "So where are we going?" I asked him, I wasn't hungry. "Wherever Peeta is" He said with his mouth full like a pig. "And where is that" He swallowed hard. "No idea" I looked down. I had come to the conclusion after hours of thinking that killing Peeta as horrible as it was, it seemed the right thing to do. He was meant to be resting in peace, but no the Capitol had to take his body and tamper with things leaving him only half there. I hadn't shared my thoughts with Cato; to him it was just another kill for his tally.

The day began to heat up and I found myself wearing only my under shirt, my jacket now in my pack along with Cato's. We took a break by the river whilst we re-hydrated; I pulled out the two drink bottles and filled them up, adding small amounts of iodine. "Tell me about your family Katniss" Cato seemed interested; I guess if we were spending time together it wouldn't hurt to try talking to him. "Um ok…well there isn't much to tell, obviously there is Prim, I care about her more than anything in the world and my mother she hasn't really been around for a while. That's why I'm so close with prim" I took a sip of my water. "Do you have a dad?" he was starring at me curiously. "I did, he died in a mining explosion that killed many in our district"

"I'm sorry" He looked down, "Its alright, you don't have to pretend you care" I keep my gaze down as well. "What if I actually do" He looked up, directly at me. "That would be strangely out of character" I look up, He just smiles. "Yeh well we all have our moments" I smile. "What's your family like?" I'm actually very curious to hear about his life. "Ah well, Can't stand my father, never done anything decent for me, threw me in the Academy when I was 8 so I rarely ever saw my family. My mother is wonderful; she works as a shop keeper in one of the clothing stores in our town square. My Father is one of the heads of weaponry in our districts factories, so we have always had enough money." I take a sip of water, and fiddle with the bottle, tapping my fingers. "Any Siblings?" I ask

"Yeh one, a brother Caleb, we are close…..umm yeh" Cato lost his entire vibrato, and became slightly insecure, he directed his attention away from me, "Everything alright" I move closer to him. "I need to get home Katniss, Caleb….he is really sick, and uh my family we don't have enough money to get him the medication he needs even though we are considered very wealthy in our district." He runs his hand through his hair and tousles it softly. I don't really know what to say, it's confronting to see the vulnerable side of him, I have never been good with words. So I just place my hand gently on his and say the only thing I know will bring back his confidence. "Well we are going home" He perks up slightly. "Yeh, you and I Katniss" I smile and stand up.

"Come on, break time is over" He gets up, towering over me, and helps me untie my bow from the side of the bag. "We need to stay alert" He passes me my sheath of arrows and bow; he then picks up his large sword. "Ok" I begin to walk ahead.

The heat continues to increase as the day progresses, we searched the river that runs through the arena for any signs of Peeta, and we weren't in luck. "I guess he will come for us eventually, making our job easier" Cato sighed as he slumped against a tree. "That gives him the upper hand. If he finds us first, and who knows what he is capable of now" I offer to take the pack for a while, Cato refuses. "Yeh well there's two of us, plus I have a big sword" He smirks and I laugh. "Ok Katniss, here's what we'll do, I say it's hitting late afternoon, so lets walk back towards the cornucopia, its not that far now and make camp there for the night." He got up from against the tree, the cornucopia was out in the open for all to see, and we would have a clear perspective on every direction and what was coming. Just encase the Game makers decided to try something while we slept.

"Sounds good, I have another groosling in the pack we can cook it in the cornucopia hiding the smoke." He smiles "who says we want to hide it" I guess he was right if Peeta saw the smoke and came to find us we would have the upper hand, but I doubt he would think us to be that stupid.

The walk was peaceful Cato was ahead of me slightly as I staggered behind tired, I had my bow in my left hand and my arrows slung over my shoulder, I wasn't to stressed about being attacked whilst Cato was around.

While we walked I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that we were being watched. Not by the millions in Panem by something in thee arena. I was about to hurry up to beside Cato and share my thoughts on the matter when a hand locked over my mouth from behind and dragged me of trail. My screams were masked by the strong hand that was covered in dirt, as another hand locked around my bow ripping it from my hand. The Capitol had clearly improved his camouflage skills. I was pushed up against a tree one hand at my mouth the other up against my neck. A pair of bright blue eyes came into my vision through the darkness. "Shhhhh, I'm gonna let go of your mouth, don't scream!" Peeta's voice was sinister, I was really scared for the first time in a long time. A boy who had been so caring and loving towards me ….now had me pressed up against a tree.

I nodded slightly, the minute his hand left my mouth I screamed out. "CATO!" his hand locked back over my mouth. "Shhhhh, we don't want him to find us Katniss, it's just you and me for the moment" I struggled against his grip. "I'm not happy with you, I thought you were in love with me, that you would help me ….You never cared about me, all you wanted was to get home to your sister and Gale" He cocked his head to the side, I began to tear up, where was Cato! "Well I can tell you one thing, your not ever going home to your family because you need to experience all the pain and shit I have gone through!" He was raising his voice now, spitting out every word in my face. "Pe..e..ta" I tried to say through his hand. "What! You want to know why I'm taking action…why I'm so different now… because I woke up to myself! I realised how everyone always took me for granted especially you!" He brought his face very close to mine now, his eyes directly in front of mine, his body up against mine. I had to think my way out, I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them lifting my knee hard making contact with his crotch! "Ugh" he hunched over in pain.

I pushed past him and began to run "CATO!" I had tears running down my face, I was terrified, the things Peeta had said to me were horrible I couldn't believe that came from his mouth. It wasn't him. I wanted the old Peeta back! "CATO!"

I was tackled from behind, "ugh Get off!" I kicked and screamed as Peeta Pinned me to the ground, I fought against him as hard as I could before he had his knees to my hips and hand pressed against my shoulders. "Peeta, stop it! Please this isn't you…it isn't" I couldn't hold back the flood of tears. "They have done something to you, your still in there I know it please!" I pleaded. "Wow Katniss, it's good to see some real emotion from you!" Gah I kept fighting against his hold. I kept screaming and then he covered my mouth again. "SHUT UP!" He Yelled in my face, before Cato ripped him of me and threw him to the side. Cato came to my side. "are you ok?" he was concerned, I was about to answer when Peeta came running from behind holding his spear. "Cato! Lookout!" Cato quickly moved out of the way and gripped his sword tightly; I backed up against a tree.

Cato charged at Peeta with his sword above his head, Peeta had his spear, Peeta dogged out of the way as Cato bright is sword down hard, Peeta swerved behind him and kicked Cato hard in the back, making him lose his balance! If I had my bow I could help end this thing, but it was back in the direction I had come and wasn't heading away from this. I looked for some sort of weapon. Cato was on the ground now, he had lost hold of his sword, i had never seen Peeta fight like this before. I found a rock. Peeta was standing over Cato now, as Cato's right hand searched the ground for his sword. I stood up quietly and just as a Peeta was about to Spear Cato through the chest, I brought the rock in my right hand down hard against his skull, knocking him to the ground.

I stood there shocked at what I had just done; Cato stood up and stared at Peeta who know had a large gash across the back of his head which was bleeding profusely. I looked at Cato and He looked at me, our eyes met, He wrapped his arms around me tightly before I could refuse. I began to cry again into Cato's chest. "Your ok, Your ok Katniss" he patted my back gently. "he wouldn't have hurt you, i wouldn't have let him…me and you we're going home remember. I pulled away and smiled lightly.

"He isn't dead" I said examining Peeta from a distance. "We should probably…you know" Cato was being careful with what he said I was already distressed enough. "Yeh we should" Cato walked over to his sword and picked it up, he crossed back to me, placing one hand gently against my cheek "Maybe you shouldn't watch"

I turned away, there was a Bright Flash over the arena and a Loud Static Sound That hurt my ears before the real night sky came into my slightly blurred vision.

**Hope you liked it :D I did my best xx 3 **

**REVIEW REVIEW…I need suggestions I have writers block!**


	6. Breaking Point

**YAY a chapter! KK I love everyone who reviews! But I need more to keep motivated ! so**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I don't own the hunger games yadda yadda :D **

**enjoy**

I didn't make sense of it all at first, I was in shock. It wasn't until I felt two large hands lock around my biceps that I came back to reality

"Katniss!" Cato was shaking me, when I zoned back in. I stared into his eyes. "We need to go…Now!" He grabbed my hand, his sword in his other and began to lead me away from where we currently where. "What's going on?" I managed to say, as we ran though the trees. "I don't know Katniss, but whatever it is, it isn't good!" I began to lose my breath and trip over my feet. "Come on!" he calls out. "Where are we running Cato?" I yelled. He started to answer but a large ladder dropped down between us. I looked at him confused. As to what we would do, keep running or get onto the hovercraft most likely from the Capitol sent to pick us up while they fixed the glitch in the arena. In other words stay prisoner.

Cato's eyes were caring and he nodded simply and climbed up on the ladder, I did the same. We where then lifted into the hovercraft. Not too long ago I was in the same situation, hating the boy across from me, but I didn't anymore I had seen the human side of the inhuman Cato.

We were lifted into an empty space; there was no one in the room except us. Cato stood up and examined our location. "Something isn't right" He looked around frantically, banging on the walls. "Cato" I said, He was getting crazed again as he bashed at the walls yelling. "Cato!" He looked at me his eyes wide and terrified. I got up and looked around. Cato slumped against a wall. "Its no use, we're prisoners, always have and always will be!" he buried his head in his hands. I looked down awkwardly I wasn't sure how to respond, mainly because I was feeling the same way and if I let myself believe it was true I would be in a much worse state than Cato.

I just leaned against a wall and wrapped my arms around myself sighing.

A panel on the opposite side to me, near where Cato was hunched over opened and Haymitch entered. "Hey There sweetheart" He crossed over to me and locked me in an embrace. "Haymitch" I pulled away, "What the hell is going on?" I proclaimed.

"Come on" He gestured to the panel where he entered from "Ill explain everything over dinner" Haymitch lead me over to the door, Cato stood up defensively. "You to" Haymitch gestured arrogantly to Cato.

We passed into a long corridor, lined with many doors, probably holding rooms like the one we just came from. There was something different about this hovercraft, it wasn't like the ones from the Capitol, it wasn't as Fancy looking…..in a good way.

The dinning room was simple but elegant, one round table covered with a cream cloth, with lace edgings. Navy blue carpet and a small sitting area at a large viewing window. 8 chairs surrounding the dinning table and a door on the opposite end of the room, which lead to the kitchen. Haymitch took a seat on one side of the table, I sat across from him, and Cato sat directly beside me and rested his elbows on the table casually.

"Confusing situation isn't it?" Haymitch explained and I nodded. "Well when you all re-entered the arena, we put a plan into action, a plan we had been hoping to save for the coming years. If things went smoothly….which they didn't." Haymitch was surprisingly clear with what he was saying, he was sober for once. "I along with the fellow mentors where filled in on certain happenings in District 13 upon our arrival in the Capitol this year" Cato perked up and spoke. "You mean the place which is now a crater in the earth, the Capitol blew it up years ago!" Cato proclaimed. "You would think, but in news reports they have been using old footage. District 13 has rebuilt their civilization underground, developing Nuclear Weaponry. After the conclusion of the games it was decided that upon the arrival of the Victor back in their district they would be transported to District 13 and become the face of rebellion, as 13's resources were now thriving enough to support the rebellion." It all sunk in, District 13 hadn't been destroyed, and the Capitol just wanted us to believe it had. "So uh why did you pull us out of the Arena" Cato spoke through the silence. "The capitol heard of our plans, even though they had changed when the game did, The Capitol wasn't going to let you both win; it was always going to be you and Peeta. Even if he was psychotic. We needed to get you out" Haymitch looked at me, I looked down it was still painful to think of him and what he tried to do to me.

Cato was looking at me, his eyes boring into the side of my head. The door we had come though flew open as Gale rushed in looking around, he locked eyes with me. "Katniss!" He half ran over to me and pulled me out of my seat and into his arms, they were so familiar. I wrapped my arms around his back. He pulled away suddenly. "Did Haymitch tell you? The News just came in before we picked you up" He looked into my grey eyes, his filled with concern. "I wasn't planning on telling her just yet Gale, But thankyou for making it more of a difficult situation" Haymitch stood up, so did Cato. "What's going on? Wait hang on Gale why are you here?" Gale placed his hands on my shoulders lightly and backed me away from Cato and Haymitch so it was just us 2.

"Katniss….They Blew up 12, its gone." My first initial Thought Prim! Oh no she was dead, everything I had worked so hard to keep alive, and stay alive for was gone, my eyes began to swell up with tears. The breakdown I had been trying to avoid was coming! Everyone I knew not just prim. They were all dead, blown to pieces. I began to panic…. I backed away from Gale why wasn't he dead as well? Before I knew what I was doing I ran from the Dinning Room and kept running until I was completely alone. I started to scream as I sunk to the floor, hunched over gripping my knees. I couldn't take it anymore, all of the pain and suffering I had been put through finally broke me as I continued to cry and scream into my knees.

I felt a body sit beside me, no words were exchanged Cato just sat there. After about a minute of me crying and Cato not doing anything he spoke up. "Your sisters alright" I lifted my head slightly. "You left before Gale finished, District 13 planned on evacuating everyone close to you, but when the Capitol heard of our their plans….Gale was the only one they managed to save." He spoke softly there was no arrogance in his voice he was carefully explaining what I had missed. I stared at the wall ahead of me. "So the Capitol have my sister" Cato nodded "and your mother" he was looking at me, my eyes stayed straight ahead.

"I uh have some good news" This caused me too look at him. What could possibly be good? "People got out of 12 before it was bombed, 13 got news that way just in time to save a few hundred." He played with a loose strand of hair on my shoulder. "Cato?" I said weakly, "Yeh" he said warmly. "Thankyou." He seemed taken back by my comment, but then realised I was grateful. He stood up. "Come on, you must be hungry" he offered me his hand, I took it and we walked in silence back to the Dinning Room. It was only us around so we took a seat on the couch and waited for our food to arrive, we didn't talk we sat in silence….it wasn't awkward I guess we were close enough in a way that we didn't need to always talk when we were with each other, kind of good in a way.

Cato has seen me at my best and worst and for someone like me who has a hard time accepting people, I can finally say I have seen Cato at his best and worst and accept him for who he is….. The thought I thought it never possible for me to have.

The food was nice and refreshing to have after eating Groosling and barely anything at all. A starter of Pumpkin soup and then a Lamb main meal, tender and still hot. We then ordered 2 coffees. "I'm sorry I hadn't asked but is everything ok with your family?" the thought suddenly came to my mind, Cato had a Brother and a family in District 2, one the Capitol could easily get to. "Um they don't know yet, they sent 13 representatives to get them before the Capitol could…..They haven't heard from the mission yet." Cato looked down; this must be really hard on him as well… I could tell how much he loved his little brother from how he spoke about him. Once again I had word block and couldn't think of anything to say. He picked up on my awkwardness. "I wish you wouldn't act awkward around me, Yeh I no I tried to kill you once but I'm not gonna hurt you, not unless you want me too." He laughed lightly and smirked. "Just relax, I'm relaxed around you" he stood up leaving his coffee on the table, I stood up as well.

Cato walked me to my room. We mutually decided we should retire for the night. "You ok?" he asked concerned, the smart ass Cato that was laughing with me 5 minutes ago was gone. "Yeh I should be ok" I look down and smile lightly. "Well you know where to find me, night" he kisses my forehead gently.

I close the door, gently and practically throw myself into bed, drifting of into an easier place…..Before the nightmares start.

**HOPE U LIKE…. Sorry it was sort of a fill in chapter :D But it had a lot of relationship building YAY REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also exciting news im going to start a NEW fan fic :D I have been toying with ideas for a while and have finally sorted what I want to do!.**

**SO STAY TUNED PLEASE!**


	7. Numb

**OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG AHHH I FEEL HORRIBLE! Anyway im lovig all the reviews guys some are really thoughtful..**

**OMG I JUST read an amazng series the infernal devices I seriously recommend it and now im onto mortal instruments: D xx**

**, here is my attempt of a new chapter, started at school so im am doing this on the sly ;) **

**YAY so Im thinking this chapter is going to be a major character development piece :D YAY I know how you all crave the subtle things Cato does for Katniss :D Also yo will find out about what happens to Cato's Fam Bam :D **

**Will be long**

**I have written a new fan fic but absolutely knowone has read it so please please if you want take the time to read and review it because I wont go on until I have 3-4 reviews on it :D **

**Kk im gonna shut up now**

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE I WANT TO HIT 50 :D**

**Enjoy Disclaimer I do not own the HG **

I woke in a cold sweat, screaming! My entire night was filled with images of the games of Prim being tortured in such ways I found it horrid to even think of I wasn't even aware my sub conscious had the ability to conjure such pain. I wiped the back side of my hand across my forehead and then and the wrapped my arms around my knees, I such a way I knew that they were the only thing holding me together. The tears from my night dried hard against my cheek and crusty in the corner of my eyes.

My door creaked open silently, "Katniss?" Cato's structured features peered around the metal. He saw I was awake and crossed to my bed; I barely looked up at him as he perched at my feet. "I heard you wake" He almost whispered, he buried his hands in his lap. "I mean I heard you screaming" He looked at me wide eyed, concern flooding his poignant features. "Im fine" My voice cracked as I said the words, which caused my confidence to break, I really wasn't fine. He picked up on my fault. "Katniss" His eyes darkened and he reached out both arms to me welcomely. I crawled feebly over to them. He held me tight against his chest. I thought I would cry but instead I took a deep breath and sighed. "You can cry if you want" he pointed out. "No, I don't want to, I am sick of crying that's all I do these days even when I sleep! All I do is feel sorry for myself, im falling apart Cato but im sick of it! I cant let it happen not to me not right now….i just can't but I feel it's something I can't control!" I pulled away from his chest looking into his eyes, his deep blue eyes which looked through me, saw everything and yet he didn't retreat with embarrassment at how open I was. " Do you know how frustrating it is, I want to be strong, but I don't want to be, I want to run and leave everything behind and I mean everything but I cant. I want to Forget and find closure but im never going to be able to Cato im never going to be all right again ever!" And the tears began to come again this time hard. He wiped them away. "We will get through this Katniss, if you can't be strong I will be for you"

A look of determination filled his face, I knew he must have been hurting as well, but he hid it better than me. "I think after everything I owe that much to you" He smiled warmly, my tears ceased. I smiled weakly as he held me.

We sat as we were for a long time, not moving or speaking just basking in one another, our moment broke s Gale came through the door. He came up startled as he saw Cato, his eyes darkened. "I thought you would be alone" His voice was hard, it was Cato who spoke next. "She needed some company and I was available" He smirked. Gale glared him down. "Very well, I came to inform you that we will be landing in District 13 in approximately 10 minutes," His attention was on me and then switched to Cato. "You will be leaving with troops as soon as we get the all clear from the 13's Mayor, we have already sent of a permission request" Gale turned and exited coldly. I looked up at Cato.

"Leaving? Where are you going.. I mean you cant just go!" I began to get worried. "Its fine Kat" he smiled. "It's only for a little while, Im going to District 2 to assist with the rebellion there and get my little brother. Things aren't going well" He looked down. "What if you get hurt? Or worse taken." I stood up suddenly. "You know how strong I am, I don't think it is a consideration my getting injured or worse taken" He smirked, taking a hold of my hand gently, he was still seated. "Ill be back before you know it" He stood up and took my face gently in his hand. He stared into my eyes, I connected back, he brought his forehead down against mine gently. He brushed my hair behind my ear.

I felt a flush of heat run through my face and body, I had never been so close to Cato before. It was true my feelings for him had grown intense and very real, but I couldn't allow myself to get caught up in all that. He was instigating the closeness which meant he must have felt something too right?

He lowered his chin so our lips nearly touched before I turned my head away. Clearing my mind, I couldn't have this happen now, I couldn't let myself become intoxicated by all that was Cato.

Cato was taken aback by my abruptness. "Im sorry" I whispered. He didn't speak clearly shocked at his own actions he sat there with one arm still around me, looking down. "Please be careful Cato" I looked up, he simply caressed my face. "Always am" He finally smiled hiding the clear pain in his eyes, he lingered his hand against my cheek, sending heat through my body…not a hot heat but a cool enticing one, he turned on is heels and left my room.

I slumped back onto my bed and dug the palms of my hands into my eyes in frustration. I should have kissed him…. Actually I did the right thing I didn't need to get caught up in Cato's lust for me, his strong hands, arms around me, scruffy blonde hair, natural vibrato, ever changing blue eyes, they were the perfect shade of midnight when he had been with me….Oh god I knew he would do this….leave me wanting him like I had been for the past days, he had an effect on me I couldn't bring myself to want to think about until now. I was falling for him, Hard!

We landed in district 13 shortly after, I made my way to the exit of the hovercraft….Cato wasn't there. Two large metal doors that opened on a downward diagonal I was expecting to be greeted by sunshine and the smell of fresh trees like I would be if it were 12…the thought of 12 made me slightly breathless. Instead I was emptied out into a cold cement room with large industrial lighting across the walls. I had no belongings with me just myself. I was dressed in a pair of leggings, sturdy boots and a green shirt my mockingjay pin was placed above my right breast.

I was escorted by identically dressed peacekeepers….but they weren't peacekeepers I think they were just officials. They took me to my room in District 13. We passed through a series of underground tunnels, up flights of stairs and then down some, if anything I felt we were travelling in circles. We walked by identical door after identical door until we reached a dead end where my room lay. Number 1276 a room with a single bed and a large cabinet, I was lucky to be greeted with a window that looked out into a patch of green as far as the eye could see, I had hoped on the horizon I would see trees but was not so lucky. "You're lucky" One of the officials pipped up. "Most citizens share rooms. You get your own" I smiled _yeah lucky,_ I wanted so badly to say. "At 12:30- that's in 45 minutes you will be fetched for lunch, please make yourself at home for the time being" I tried to smile as the two officials left my room.

I literally threw myself onto the bed not bothering to look around, what was to see, a cabinet and a bed. I was being selfish I knew I was but after all I had been through I didn't really see the harm! I buried my head in my arms. Since when have I been so dramatic? I sat up abruptly and shook my head. I went to the window and sat on the edge of it. I felt myself slipping away, I had made mention to myself being dramatic when in fact I was numb, the only feeling I was sure I felt was pain, a pain that coursed through me entirely. The sensation of it was warm and thick pulsing through my blood stream, rising in me, slowly taking me over.

I tried to lift the window, it would budge. What I wouldn't give to feel sunlight on my skin, maybe even a cool breeze, instead I was trapped.

I sat in the same position for the half hour, my knees up to my chin face turned to the glass trying to build up my happy place around me. The woods, my woods, prim laughing behind me….gale was chasing her. My mother and father beside me in all their- a kind of warmth to them. I was playing with a patch of flowers.

There was a knock at my door and everything slipped away…everything was gone and would probably be forever. "Miss Everdeen, lunch" a kindly official's face peered around the side of my door. "Okay" I said, my voice cracking. I got up and held one arm around my stomach, walking over to the door, and out into the corridor.

The dining room was official looking; there wasn't much warmth to it. A high ceiling with large fluorescent lights. Around the room many tables were scattered some larger than others, this was clearly the place everyone ate in district 13. It reminded me of the training centre cafeteria but instead of being greeted with death stares I was greeted with smiles and warm expressions which even I had to admit lightened the feel of the room. "Katniss!" it was gale calling out to me from across the room, next to him sat a girl with long golden blonde hair which was pulled back in a messy ponytail, curling naturally at the end it was Madge. I walked over to them; Madge stood up and hugged me. "It's great t see you Katniss" she smiled and pulled away sitting back down, I sat beside her in a metal seat which was surprisingly comfortable.

"Your in 1276 right?" It was gale who spoke, I guess he wasn't too pissed about this morning. It took me a minute to remember my room number. "Uh yeh, I have a window" I said lightly, Madge laughed, gale smiled. "I'm in 1273, I don't have a window though" I tried to smile, but even gale wasn't lifting my mood. "Madge, im glad you got out of District 12s your family…." Madge cut me off. "Its just me" she looked down I didn't go on. "Gale?" he smiled "Posy, Vick, Rory and my mother are all fine" I smiled the thought of little Posy, let alone any member of Gale's family being dead would be devastating. "oh good" I hadn't even realised but ale had an extra plate of food in front of him, he slid it over. I took a look at my food, a leg of chicken and 2 slices of bread with some mixed green vegetables. "The provisions here are monitored strictly bt I can sneak you some more if you're hungry" A cheeky look came through Gale's eyes, Madge after being silent for a while poke up. "Right and get yourself caught again!" she smiled and he shot her a menacing look. "Nope as a matter of fact I have been practicing" He smirked. Madge rolled her eyes and I took a bite of my chicken.

Lunch continued with Madge picking on Gale, she seemed really cute with him which made me wonder if maybe Madge had been harbouring a crush on him for a while, I kept my eyes down, on more than one occasion though I caught Gale starring a me intently. I flushed slightly. Gale stood up "Well that was fun, but I need to go back to work now, see you both at dinner?" Madge smiled brightly and I nodded. Gale left, leaving me and Madge sitting alone. "Madge about before I didn't mean to upset you" I placed my hand gently on hers. "Its fine Katniss it would be different if you didn't understand what I'm going through. I think you do better than anyone else does" She smiled softly, "Thankyou" I smiled lightly. "Katniss, if it makes things any easier and I'm not sure it will but I saw prim before she was loaded into the Capitol hovercraft. They had not harmed her in anyway and didn't look as if they were going to." A look of seriousness filled her bright blue eyes. I looked down, it didn't make things any easier but the thought of her being uninjured did offer some closure. "Have you heard anything about the district 2 mission?" Madge shook her head. "No, but I heard they should be back around 3 if things go smoothly." She said with hope in her voice. "Ok" Se stood up. "well I hate to leave but I have to get back to the hospital wing, Can you believe it I'm learning how to be a nurse!" she smiled brightly and turned on her heels leaving the dining hall. I had always liked Madge even though I never admitted we were friends, but we were, she had always thought so. The thought made me smile.

It was 2pm, I hadn't realised how long we spent at lunch but after Madge left I was the only one in the room apart from the cook's chefs table where the cooks sat and ate. I stood up from the table and took my plate over to a cleaning station adjacent from where I sat. I washed of the remainder of vegetables and dry chicken from my plate I didn't have much of an appetite today. A man tall man came rushing into the room. "We need you al to finish your meals immediately, The troops are back and they have injured, starving citizens with them. The chefs had excited murmurs between them about how the mission must have gone well as they cleared through a door near the table they had sat at. The man noticed me starring, "You! Your wanted at the Hovercraft docks, something about filming for the rebellion broadcast" I obediently followed the man from the dining room, running a hand through m messy hand as I walked, I was going to be on tv and looked horrible, all I could think of was it wasn't the worst I had looked on air.

The Hovercraft Docks were exactly how I remembered them from that morning, concrete and gloomy except now they were not empty but filled with people, some screaming some laughing, some injured and others helping the injured. I scanned the crowd and saw that to my left was and area set up with bright lights and cameras. Cato stood amongst it all as people fussed over his clothing and hair, he was gazing of annoyed and clearly preoccupied. He wore a pair of black trousers and over the knees were patches of leather, around his waist was a utility belt stocked with knives which seemed to be covered in something runny and red…..blood, I cringed slightly. On his torso he wore a tight black singlet exposing his pulsing muscles and there were a few cuts on his right arm which held a long sword. Gale stood beside one of the large cameras with his arms folded starring at Cato with a look of almost envy.

Cato's eyes found me through the crowd, and brightened almost instantly, I found myself running over to him. He almost instantly dropped the sword when he saw me and as I arrived he threw his arms around me, lifting me into the air spinning me around. He placed me down on the ground we were still in an embrace; he pulled his face away slightly and brought his lips down on mine. I relaxed against his hold, they were soft and warm against mine. My body was almost lifted from the ground with a sensation so strong that it over powered the pain I had been feeling for the past days, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my face with his.

There was no dominance in the kiss it was filled with only a mutual need as he deepened it I lost all sense of reality, only when he pulled away did I come back to it. "I should have done that before" He placed his forehead against mine. "I should have let you" I smiled still locked in his sturdy embrace. Gale Came over and pulled me out of it, I stumbled back. "Oi!" Cato yelled. "Don't touch her!" Gale was tall but Cato was taller and over stood him. "How about you don't!" Gale, stupidly didn't back down but shoved Cato hard in the chest causing him to tumble backwards into a light. Gale turned to me placing is arms at my shoulders. "NO Katniss, How can you trust him…..he tried to kill you once and im not going to lose you again!" There was a plea in his voice and eyes, I felt so conflicted and my elated mood dropped, so did Gales arms from my shoulders as Caro pulled him around and Punched him hard right in the nose!

**AHAHAH Well I hope my chapter was worth the wait ahah its really long OMG anyway I have decided I want to write a book sure im only 14 but I really love to write so what the hay I guess…..now I just need to come up with an idea :D **

**Hope you like where my story is going and we find out about Cato's brother CALEB YAY xx 3 **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEASE!**


	8. AN Im BACKK!

**WOWZA hey Everyone if there is still an everyone out there, so saying its been a while is an understatement, well I guess saying that I have been busy is an understatement aswell :P but hey that's no excuse and I feel horrible but anyway IM BACK! So uh stay tuned for a new chapter because there will be one also I have a really really clear idea on the Novel I want to write which is still in plot production as I like to call it) im just making sure everything has a clear purpose and stuff. Well I think ill put it up on The counter part to Fan fiction which is Fiction Press :P maybe anyway back to Moments and Memories I will be continuing it and also check out my other story Fear which if I get enough views I may revisit as well :D**

**Once again im so sorry but hay im 14 and in consistent as hell :P talk soon :D**

**Xx S**


	9. Only 16

**Hey hey I hope you all read my Authors note as it explained a lot :P Im back and here is Chapter 8 as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and give me ideas and characters you want to make a cameo appearance :P as always I don't own Suzanne Collins amazing work, but only wish to interpret it :D**

**Btw the song Youth By daughter kinda inspired me a little in regards to Katniss and Cato because I was like amongst everything they are still Hormonal Teenagers ahahah**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

**S xx**

**Katniss POV**

It probably wasn't the best place for me to be at the current point in time but I didn't care, I sat there beside Gales bed and I didn't care that he probably didn't want me to be there. He was out cold and I felt bad as I held onto his left hand gently. He had large bluish black circles around his eyes and his nose was purple. If it wasn't my own fault I probably would have found his appearance funny in a, teasing, best friend sort of way. A tall girl with flowing blonde hair entered the room.

"Oh, hi Katniss" it was Madge. "Madge, hey are you here to see Gale as well" I tried to smile.

"Yes and no" she smiled genuinely. "I'm here to tell you that Cato wants to see you in Ward B" I stood up from beside Gale. "Oh ok, and where is that again?" I scratch my head. Madge laughs "It's basically just across the Hall" I exit the room without turning back to look at Gale, he would be alright Madge was there and it was no use me worrying about him on top of everything else. I did as Madge said and I crossed the Hall to Ward B. I opened the door slowly. The inside of Ward B was different a lot more friendly, the industrial interior of ward A was replaced by Painted Pastel walls and comfortable looking single Beds along them, also decorated in Pastel colours. It had a Capitol feel about it. Cato was sitting beside a blue bed where a little boy sat, he was only about 8 and had shaggy blonde hair, I could only see his back but he was tiny and fragile looking in comparison to Cato. The Boy was laughing and …so was Cato. They both turned to look at me. Cato's eyes bright and so were his brothers. "Is that her?" Caleb turned to Cato, and Cato laughed again. "Yeah that's her alright" he smiled and I walked over to him. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Katniss this is my Little brother Caleb" I turned to Caleb. "Hi Caleb" I held my hand out to him. "Hey Katniss" He chuckled.

Cato strokes his brothers soft blonde hair lovingly "I need to talk to Katniss alone for a minute, okay?" he tilts his head to the side; I had never ever seen this side of Cato before and never thought I would. "Okay" Caleb smirks and lays back down in his bed. "We'll be back soon" I say smiling as Cato leads me out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Hey" He smiles, "hey" I smile and then we were kissing, in an empty hallway while his little brother waited for us to return. I don't think I had ever felt so 16. The kiss was playful and I felt comfortable in it. I pulled away giggling….giggling? "You said you needed to talk?" I lean back against the wall. "So? i say a lot of things Katniss" he stepped towards me taking me in his arms again, leaning in for a kiss. I stepped away. "Cato" I laugh. "Katniss stop being stubborn what did you want me to tell him, 'Hold on a second Caleb while I go make out with my girlfriend in the hallway' better?" he smirks. "Girlfriend?" I cock my head to the side.

"What you don't like it?" He seemed genuinely worried. "No, no I like it" He smiles, placing his hands on my hips. "Then what?" he places his lips on mine again, gently and then I pull away. "Nothing" a looks of searching enters his eyes. "I remember what I have to tell you" He leans against the wall suddenly distracted by something. "Cato are you okay?" I place my hand gently on his shoulder. He laughs "Ha no, I never am anymore Kat" He runs a hand through his hair. "So I got Caleb out of 2, my parents weren't so lucky" He shakes his head. "They are uh dead" and suddenly my arms are around him. "Im so sorry" I say burying my head into his shoulder. "Don't apologize, I hate when people apologize when they shouldn't" He smirks at me, and in that moment I realise how utterly wounded Cato is, just like me. He laughs and jokes around to build a façade which I can now see clearly through. I look down, sad. "Hey Kat" He lifts my chin. "At least I got Caleb …and you" He smiles and kisses me gently.

I spend the rest of the day sitting with Cato and his brother in ward B, its refreshing and feels foreign to be so at ease. I have come to learn that Caleb is quite intelligent and takes after his big brother as far as being a smart ass goes. When they start to talk about Caleb pursuing a career in medicine, I excuse myself from the room, the minor comment hits to close to home. Prim. Before I even understand where im going my sub conscious has lead me back to my room in district 13. I sit on my bed and stare aimlessly at the wall in front of me. I wonder if I try hard enough if I could burn a hole through it, using all the pain and regret and fear that I have to do it, and then if I managed to what would I do? And then, right on cue I begin to cry myself to sleep like I have done way too much lately.

When I wake up it is 7pm which means most of 13 will be in the food hall. So that's where I head. I walk the familiar hallways smoothing down my bed hair as I go. The Dinning hall is completely full and I struggle to find a spare table. Madge beckons me over. She sits beside two older people one with reddish blonde hair from the back and broad shoulders the other is Haymitch. I sit beside the man I don't know, he turns to look at me with his bright green eyes and dashing smile. Its Finnick Odair, I recognise him from his many TV appearances. He is a somewhat celebrity. "Do I need an introduction?" He smirks, I don't like his cockiness. "No, but maybe a reality check" He laughs and so does everyone at the table. "I knew you won the Hunger Games for a reason!" I smile and offer my hand for him to shake. "So what brings you to 2?" he takes my hand and gives it a firm up and down. "13 are recruiting as many previous Hunger Games winners as possible to build spirit amongst the people, you the leader Katniss but every good leader needs a sexy sidekick." He smirks but I barely notice. "Leader? Since when am I capable of leading anything?" Haymitch rubs his eyes. "I knew you would find a problem with this. Since you and Cato escaped the games you have both been a somewhat symbol of rebellion, and then the rescue mission in 2 well that just sparked a fire in the Capitol" Finnick nods in agreement to Haymitch's words. "Why me what about Cato, he is stronger than me and more brutal" My voice is raised. "Katniss it isn't that big of a deal." Madge touches my arm gently. "No offcourse it isn't, not like I'm the symbol of the group of people working to bring down the most controlling, influential and brutal government system Panem has ever had!" Haymitch slams the table. "God Dammit Katniss, you're honestly ridiculous. You hate these people with a passion and yet you are too frightened to do anything about it! I don't care if it has to do with your self confidence levels and you don't think you can lead an army of Hope and freedom, everyday you deny your potential, you're denying children Like Primrose a Future!" He went there and there was no going back, it flew across his face instantly. "Katniss …i…" I stand up. "Screw You!" I storm away from the table.

Back in my stupid room again. In stupid district 13. With a bunch of stupid people. I suddenly know what I would do if I could burn a hole through the wall across from me, I would escape! I'm more of a prisoner in 13 than I was in the Games. Do I not get to make decisions for myself? I pick up the desk chair at the end of my bed and throw it violently at my window chattering the glass. I feel a breeze instantly and feel a horrible need to be outside, so I follow it. Outside beside my window is a rain water pipe that empties out onto the ground. Its not too high and the pipe looks stable. I wrap both my hands around it and pull myself out the window. I begin to scale down from my tower. Relief washes over me as I hit the grass and begin to sprint towards the forest, before I begin to sprint towards the closest reminder of Home I have.


End file.
